yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Climax Jump DEN-LINER form
Climax Jump DEN-LINER form is an opening theme (OP) from Kamen Rider Den-O. It was performed by Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros (Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa , Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura). It was used in later episodes of the series, replacing the original theme, which it is a cover version of. Lyrics Taros: '''Catch the wave of time Head to the promised place right away The limits are infinite Jump at the critical moment Climax Jump! '''Taros: Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Momotaros: If you have a dream you wish could come true Urataros: You've got to believe in the day you made that wish Taros: Catch the wave Ryutaros: When you think you are lost, I'm sure... Kintaros: The strength of your feelings will guide you Taros: The future you wish for is already in your hands Taros: Beginnings are always sudden Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride Momotaros: Surpass the impossible! Taros: Grab hold of it! Taros: Climax Taros: Don't be afraid of change You're just losing sight of your future self Kintaros: Higher than anyone else... Urataros: Let's jump into the sky Taros: Climax jump! Taros: Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Ryutaros: Hidden in everyone's heart Kintaros: There is a memory that one wants to redo Taros: Means nothing! Urataros: If a new morning awaits you Momotaros: Then write over the "present" there Taros: Have just a bit of courage in your mind Taros: A journey is always inevitable So you might as well jump around in a time tripin' ride Urataros: Seek it out Kintaros: It belongs just to you Taros: Climax Taros: All your memories of yesterday A day when you need to part will surely come Momotaros: '''So that you will be proud of it ' '''Ryutaros:' Go further Taros: Climax Jump! Momotaros: Make your heart stronger The words important to you Urataros: Collect irreplaceable memories Kintaros: A little bit more, just a bit more left... Ryutaros: The unreachable starry night Taros: If you give up, that's your last stop Ryutaros: Y to the E to the A to the H Ryuuta appears everybody say! It raises tension Taros bros session Getting cocky! Let's go! Bang bang Till we reach the time you wish for dash! Regret is boring Mind if I target you? Climax Jump! Taros: Beginnings are always sudden Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride Momotaros: Surpass the impossible Ryutaros: Grab it Taros: Climax Taros: Don't be afraid of change You're just losing sight of your future self Kintaros: Higher than anyone else (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!) Urataros: Higher than yesterday (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!) Taros: Climax Jump! Taros: Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Opening Songs